Wyrmrest Accord Wiki
Make a New Page default=New page's name here width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page ---- Community Links ---- Edit this page to add a site Policy ---- Edit, add, and help the site grow! As you contribute, please respect these guidelines. Wikis depend on the open manner in which information is shared and modified. However, there are some guidelines enforced in the WA Wiki: *All content must be related to Wyrmrest Accord and the related roleplaying community. *Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Wyrmrest Accord community, and will be promptly dealt with. *Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant and neutral. *Pages that are not dedicated to stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. * Story or characters pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an admin. *Pages without adequate content and images without proper copyright information one week from creation will be marked for deletion. Wyrmrest Accord is a role-playing player-versus-environment server in the MMORPG ''World of Warcraft''. This wiki is used for storing roleplay and IC information regarding characters, guilds, locations, art, and player-written stories created by Earthen Ring community members, as well as acting as an information hub for the ever-changing server community. A community site for various things that can't be done with this wiki has been created, and can be found at Wyrmrest Community Site. News ---- ;August 4, 2009 - Now Seeking Moderators! :With a new administrator and direction/vision, the WrA Wiki is looking for new Moderators. If you are interested in taking on the role of a Mod for the WrA Wiki please click here to apply! ;July 21, 2009 - New Wiki Leadership :Krastinov has turned over the wiki leadership to Cajunsamurai so the wiki can be kept alive. Throughout the next few weeks some great face lifts will be introduced throughout the wiki. Up first; new logos! ;July 17, 2009 - Wiki Adoption Discussion :Cajunsamurai has offered to adopt the wiki since the founder has gone the way of the dodo. An open discussion on this and if anyone else believes they deserve it more so. Let's keep our wiki going and do whats best for it. Add your thoughts today by visiting the forums discussion: Click Here! ;January 30, 2009 - Categories! Don't forget 'em! :Please try to remember that in order for people to find your article, it must be in a category! You add categories by putting something like Category:Horde at the end of your article, or I think there's a way to do it on the simple editor. It's quite easy to do, and ensures that everyone can see the page you've added! :I may go through and add categories to all of the current "lost" pages, so if you see me edit your article, please don't be concerned! You can un-categorize your article again if you'd like, for whatever reason, but it's quite pointless to have an article on the Wiki if you don't want anyone to be able to find it. You guys rock! Featured Article ---- Zulbrii Manbreaker is the Warcaller and leader of the Stormrise Warband. More than slightly temperamental, Zulbrii enjoys nothing more than being up to her neck in the blood of her enemy so she hones her skill with near obsession. She is respectful of strength and many of its forms but finds little on common with non-combatants. Honestly rude and straight to the point, she is not known for her tact or patience other than on the battlefield. Nothing offends her more than wasting time on trivial things or people who are weak of spirit and heart. - Read more about Zulbrii Manbreaker action=purge}} Purge cache for this page to refresh. __NOEDITSECTION__